Inspector Davis
Inspector Davis was inspector at Station House Five. Biography Character's evolution "The Great Wall" (2010) Brackenreid tells Davis that they need to get any background on Cooper that Davis may have, Davis says he'll make sure it's sent over to them. ??? At Bruiser's Freehouse, Davis stands at coffin with Constable Curtis Cooper's dead body, while other officers are drinking a beer. Brackenreid and Murdoch arrives in. As Holder (drinking a beer) and Townsend are looking at Murdoch, Davis approaches Brackenreid and Murdoch and asks if they got a confession from their killer yet. Murdoch responds that no and tells them that nor do he believe they have Constable Cooper's killer in custody. Flustrated Holder puts down a glass of beer and steps forward, calling Murdoch "son of a bitch", yet Townsend holds him back. Davis warns Murdoch that he's got some nerve coming there. Murdoch says that they are there to pay their respect to a fallen brother. Davis says that is rich. Townsend clears his throat and tells Davis that is time. ??? When Murdoch discovers that Cooper was taking money from people in Chinatown, he wonders if Inspector Davis knew about it. ??? Murdoch receives a package (with no return address) with a dead rat inside as a message from Station House Five. At police games, Inspector Davis and Inspector Thomas Brackenreid arm-wrestle. Davis asks Brackenreid when he is gonna get his head out of his ass and charge that noodle lover. Brackenreid responds that Murdoch thinks that Davis is hiding something and he is inclined to agree, Davis snarls he is wrong and asks if Murdoch didn't get the message. Brackenreid says that they all get the message and asks Davis if he care to hear their collective reply. Then Brackenreid defeats Davis. Brackenreid hands Davis his hand and Davis congratulates him. As Station House Five and Station House Four man the rope, Davis reminds his constables that they are playing for Cooper. Brackenreid says that they are all playing for Cooper. Angered Holder says that they don't lose to rats who protect killers, Murdoch says that they don't lose to corrupt cops, challenging Constable Randall Townsend, resulting in fight between Station House Five and Station House Four. Chief Constable Stockton reprimands both groups for acting juvenile and offensive, at a time when more than ever the public needs to trust that the constabulary is disciplined and restrained. Then Stockton asks "what the hell happened", Davis responds that Detective Murdoch's been sniffing around Station Five thinking Cooper's killer is among them. As Murdoch have no solid conclusive evidence yet, Stockton demands Feng Choy charged. ??? At Bruiser's Freehouse, Davis and his constables cheers their winning of police games. Davis tells Townsend to give them a few words. Townsend thanks him and says that it looks like they got another year to brag about what they know anyway; they may be a bunch of louts but they are "the best damn louts this city has to offer". Davis and others laughts. Townsend says that they wouldn't be the coopers they are today if it weren't for Cooper and tells them to remember him as he was. Murdoch arrives, asking: "Dead in an alley, you mean?". Davis asks Murdoch "what the hell is this". Brackenreid arrives with Constable Miller and Constable Worseley and informs Davis that Murdoch's there on business. Townsend asks what type of business, Murdoch informs him: "An arrest, Mr. Townsend". Murdoch tells Davis and constables that the night that Cooper died, Townsend was there in a bar. The latter laughts and says he is there every night, Holder and other oficers nods and smiles. Murdoch says that Cooper wanted to talk and Townsend knew what about, so they moved it to the alley before anyone saw them, where the two fought; Constable Cooper fell on panes of broken glass and slashed his leg. Townsend says that's crazy; Cooper was his friend, his beat partner. Murdoch says that Townsend tried to stop the bleeding by using one of his bootlaces as a tourniquet; that is why his laces don't match. Davis looks at Townsend's boots. Murdoch says that when that didn't work, Townsend panicked so he moved Cooper's body and planted his watch at Feng Choy's. Davis asks Murdoch what is he on about; where is his motive. Murdoch responds that "she's right here". Mei-li arrives, led by Ling. Murdoch asks Ling to ask Mei-li if the constable that assaulted her is in the room. Davis looks in disbelief as Ling translates this. Mei-li nods points her finger at Townsend. Murdoch says that Townsend raped this young girl and when Cooper found out about it he confronted Townsend and for that he died. Davis asks Townsend if that is true. Nervous Townsend gasps and tells the other constables to look at her. Then Townsend tells his closest friend Constable Pete Holder that it's not as though he haven't thought about it, yet Holder stares at him angered and dissapointed. Townsend says he slipped and Cooper overreacted so he tried to talk him down but things got out of hand. Realizing that nobody defends him, Townsend tells them to understand that it was an accident; he tried to save Cooper, but there was so much blood and he didn't know what to do. Brackenreid says that Townsend killed a cop. Murdoch says that he was gonna let an old man hang for his crime. Panicked Townsend tries to deny, before looking at betrayed Davis, who angered tells Brackenreid to "take this disgrace away". As Constable Miller and Constable Worseley leads Townsend away, Brackenreid tells Davis that they will leave them to their celebration. Personality Notes Behind the scenes Gallery Inspector Davis' constables from Station House Five in 1897 Constable_Randall_Townsend.jpg|Constable Randall Townsend Constable_Pete_Holder.jpg|Constable Pete Holder Constable_Curtis_Cooper.jpg|Constable Curtis Cooper (deceased) Station_House_Five_constable_(The_Great_Wall_I).jpg|Unnamed constable Station_House_Five_constable_(The_Great_Wall_II).jpg|Unnamed constable Station_House_Five_constable_(The_Great_Wall_III).jpg|Unnamed constable Station_House_Five_constable_(The_Great_Wall_V).jpg|Unnamed constable Station_House_Five_constable_(The_Great_Wall_VI).jpg|Unnamed constable Station_House_Five_constable_(The_Great_Wall_VII).jpg|Unnamed constable Station_House_Five_constable_(The_Great_Wall_VIII).jpg|Unnamed constable Station_House_Five_officer_(The_Great_Wall_I).jpg|Unnamed officer Station_House_Five_officer_(The_Great_Wall_II).jpg|Unnamed officer See also Category:Characters Category:One shot characters Category:Station House Five